


Longing

by TheEvenstar



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, FREE HUGS TO ALL THAT READ IT!!!!, I'm bad a tags, Just read it to find out what its about, Making it up As I Go Along, My First Fanfic, Romance, give it a chance, loooooovvveeee yoooouuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvenstar/pseuds/TheEvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothiriel took it upon herself when her father died and her mother sailed to the undying lands to train for the guard of Imladris to protect its people like she could not protect her family.</p><p>What happens when war is brewing and she meets the most arrogant, annoying Ellon she's ever known?</p><p>Well my loves you will just have to read to find out mwahahaha!! >:) (sorry I'm bad a summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsettling news

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for giving my fic a chance! And if you accidentally clicked into it and have no interest in reading it then screw you! Only joking I still love you!
> 
> Soo.. Enjoy!.. I hope!

There he stood, so magnificent, so angelic, so graceful. 

Valar, how she hated him.

She resented how perfectly his golden hair cascaded down his slender yet muscular back and shoulders, how his deep blue eyes peered through her golden-brown eyes, into her soul; Out of spite? She did not know.

She remembered the first time she saw his stupid perfect face.

\---- 

Lothiriel of Imladris was the adopted daughter of the Lord Elrond. Her father was killed in The Great Battle of the Last Alliance blocking a blow from a troll from connecting with Elrond from behind. Her mother, so burdened with grief, sailed across the Great Sea to Valinor. Elrond then took her in as his own.

After her father's death, Lothiriel took it upon herself to protect the people she loved so she trained with her adopted brothers Elladan and Elrohir, learning the art of combat with weapons such as a sword and duel daggers, but she became exceptional and unmatched with a bow. As soon as she was able to through down her brothers she - much to Lord Elrond's dismay, joined the guard of Imladris and after a few short years proving herself in battle numerous times she became a Captain of the guard of Rivendell.

Lothiriel awoke to the feeling of a warm sun on her face and the chirping of birds in her ears. She got out of her bed and glided over to her balcony taking in all the wonderful scents of Rivendell. 

Throwing on a blue tunic and a pair of brown leggings, she quickly braiding her hair back at the sides and exited her room and made her way through the light, open corridors of the last homely house and made her way down to the gardens.

She walked through the green grass barefoot taking in the beautiful sensation of the summer breeze upon her fair face and the scents of the flowers and trees surrounding her.

"When are you going to stop watching me from that tree and join me for a walk on this fine day?"

Gracefully sliding down the tree perfectly without making so much a sound landed an ellon falling into pace with her.

"Ai, curse your excellent senses my lady." The ellon faked a disappointed look then smiled that cheeky smile of his she knew so well.

"Erestor need I remind you that I am now a Captain of the guard, my senses aren't weak as they were when we were but little elflings and you could sneak up on me without barely even trying." Lothiriel gave him a shove, landing him on his back on the ground "No but I bet I can still beat you in a fight!" Pouncing from the ground and tackling Lothiriel onto her back, he sat on top of her straddling her between his legs. "You shouldn't have done that Erestor," Lothiriel gave a wide grin with a glint in her eye. With a flash she was then on top of Erestor pinning his arms in the ground so he couldn't move, "Do you yield?" Both of them in fits of giggles. "Yes, yes I yield oh mighty Captain Lothiriel of Imladris" he mocked.

Someone suddenly cleared their voice behind them.

"Lothiriel, Adar [father] would like to see you." 

Getting up she held out a hand to help Erestor up, taking it he said " It was good to see you mellon nin [my friend]," with a nod she said " and the same to you, I shall see you soon perhaps."

With that she turned around to face her adopted sister and long time dear friend, Arwen. " Did Ada say what he wanted?"

"No I am afraid but he looked concerned so I would not delay if I were you."

"Thank you for informing me,"

Lothiriel hurried off in the direction of the Lord Elrond's study.

Arriving at his study she knocked on the large door.

"Enter" 

She entered the room and was greeted by Lindir who was just leaving. "Mae govannen [well met] my lady Lothiriel" he said with his hand on his heart and a bow, "Mae govannen Lindir" she said returning the gesture.

She walked over to greet Elrond upon noticing another figure seated next to him. She bowed in respect to the Lady of the Light, "Rise dear child, there is no need for such formalities here"  
"You wished to see me Ada [daddy]?"  
"Yes hennen [my child]. The Lady Galadriel and I have become increasingly more aware day by day of a rising threat, as we speak Aragorn is on his way to Bree to retrieve four hobbits and a council will be held upon their return,"

"I don't understand Ada, what is this threat and what do four hobbits have to do with it?"

"We have reason to believe one of the halflings are carrying the One Ring.."

"It can't be.. But if the ring has been found that means.."

"Yes hennen [my child], the agents of the dark lord are aware of its discovery and will try to take it from the halflings, if the ring ever finds its way into the hands of evil again, it could well be the end of the world as we know it," he started to pace around the room, " I fear if Aragorn does not reach them in time they may succeed in retrieving it."

"Then I want to do anything and everything in my power to help,"

The Lady Galadriel spoke, "Lothiriel, our plan for you is one that you must undertake with the utmost discretion, in a months time, just before the council is due to begin, you will journey to meet me in Lórien and I will further explain your task but for know all you can know is that you and an other selected few have a very important role to play,"

She was speechless, what could she possibly have to offer? Yes she was a very skilled warrior but so were so many others, why specifically her? She took a deep breath and only managed to get "Yes my lady" out, Lord Elrond then returned to hit seat, " Do not look so confused, everything will soon be explained to you, you may leave now my child,"

"Yes Ada," she bowed and exited the room, when the door shut behind her she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, trying to make sense of what was going on. She then decided it was best to just clear her mind and headed to the stables, there she was greeted by the head stable master who readied her horse for her. Then out trotted a beautiful stallion of pure white. He was tall and equipped with spectacular muscles, he trotted over to her nudging her face, "Farathin it is good to see you too, mellon nin it is a grand day for a ride don't you think?" she greeted her horse with a pat as he sniffed her pack, "Ai I take it you can smell the apples," retrieving a luscious green apple from her pack and feeding it to him, she then gracefully mounted the great beast. With a nod of appreciation to the stable master Lothiriel and Farathin were off like a flash, bounding down the great stretches of grass before them.

Such a freeing feeling of galloping so carefree with the wind flying through her loose locks. 

After a few hours the sun began to set, Lothiriel tended to Farathin in his stall then headed back up to her room to wash and change for the evening meal.

Lothiriel wasn't one for gowns, she changed into a simple green tunic, black leggings and her least tattered boots.

At the feast, the tables were filled with the finest foods and wines. After the meal everyone danced late into the night but Lothiriel shortly retired for the night.

\---

A few weeks had passed since her meeting with Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel. She was awoken by the sound of galloping hooves and shouting, she ran to her balcony to investigate, it was the Lord Glorfindel and his great elf-steed Asfaloth, but there was something else atop the horse, something hooded and small and.. Weak.. She peered closer, what she then saw made her heart leap out up her throat in pure astonishing horror, it was a little halfing, it must be one of the four Elrond had informed her of not a few weeks ago, the light in his eyes was disintegrating into darkness, the poor creature was dying. Lothiriel quickly ran back inside throwing on a blue tunic and black leggings and flew from her room to aid Glorfindel and the little hobbit. She turned a corner to see Elrond just a little infront of her racing down the steps towards the halfling.

Taking the dying creature from Glorfindel's arms he quickly turned to Lothiriel, "My child I need you to prepare yourself as quickly as you can, take Farathin and ride out to find Aragorn and the rest of the halflings and make sure no further harm becomes of them, I do not doubt Aragorn's skills as a ranger and warrior but it is the Nazgûl we are up against, you must go, fly!" He then fled back up the stairs with the hobbit in his arms and headed to the healers quarters.

Once finished hastily packing some provisions, Lothiriel bounded down the steps to the stables where her horse was ready and waiting, she did not delay and swung up into the saddle, said a hasty goodbye to the stable hand who had readied Farathin for her and galloped up the hill and out of the hidden valley where her home lay.

After travelling for a good many hours without stopping or slowing down, she decided it was best for the sake of her horse to stop for a while to regain some strength in case of an unwanted run in with any wraiths. They stopped beside a little stream Farathin could drink and feed on the grass along the bank and Lothiriel could refill her water skins. They rested for about an hour then once she finished her apple and gave the core to her horse she remounted and they were on they're way again.

A few hours had past and the sun had not long since set when she came upon the scents of a fire and cooking sausages, she dismounted and after whispering for Farathin to stay here and some words of comfort in elvish, Lothiriel slipped through the trees like a shadow unseen. She soon happened upon a little fire with a cooking stand and a frying pan on top with sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms and bacon cooking within it and there, seated beside the fire was the most peculiar thing, three little tiny creatures, one tending to the food and the other too arguing about something or another, one of them earning a cuff round the ear, 'THE HOBBITS!' She screamed to herself! Just as she was about to reveal herself, another figure stepped out of the trees to join the halflings, he was very tall, almost as tall as an average elf, broad shouldered, hooded and looked as if he hadn't bathed in quite a while, his hood fell back revealing dark, dirty hair and grey eyes, it was then she realised who it was.

The man sensed another presence and drew his sword, "Who's there!.. Show yourself!"

"Now Aragorn is this anyway to greet an old friend?"

Lothiriel stepped out of the shadows earning gasps from the hobbits. Aragorn let out a deep sigh of relief, " Lothiriel I thought you were a wraith," he ran over and embraced her, spinning her around. "What are you doing here Loth?"

"Ada sent me to retrieve you four," she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really, doesn't Lord Elrond trust me?" Aragorn gave the same expression in return.

Lothiriel lowered her voice to prevent the hobbits from hearing, "Well considering we received one of the hobbits half dead by a morgul blade he thought you could use some help.." Aragorn lowered his eyes to this, "Aragorn do not worry, father WILL save him, this is not your fault mellon nin do not burden yourself with such guilt" Aragorn embraced her once more.

Turning back to the hobbits he said "Lothiriel I would like you to meet, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took of the Shire," each gave a nod when their name was called, "boys, this is Lothiriel of Rivendell, she is a very dear friend of mine"

"It is nice to meet you all young hobbits"

They all gazed at her in pure awe.

The first to speak up was the one named Samwise, he was a little more tubby than the others with curly blonde hair, "Beggin' your pardon my lady, but you must be an angel or me eyes may be deceiving for a light so pure be radiating from your beauty,"

"My, Samwise, you definitely have a way with words, you are making me blush," she said beaming down at the little creature,"Please my lady, call me Sam" Sam looked and blushed himself, "Only if you call me Lothiriel" the hobbit blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

The next to speak up looked to be the youngest of the group, his name was Peregrin or Pippin as the others seemed to be referring to him as, like Merry he has curly brown hair, "H-have... Have you.. Have you heard anything about Frodo? He's a hobbit like us, a tall blonde elf lord came and took him away to your home.." Lothiriel bent down on one knee so she was near the hobbit's height and took his hand, "My father has some of the best healing skills this world has ever seen, I swear to Elbereth, your little friend will be fine," she wiped a tear away from Pippin's face and gave him a warm smile. "So Lord Elrond is your father then?" Asked Merry, "Well yes and no" she took a seat beside them around the fire, " what do you mean?" "Well you see my father was slain in the great battle of the last alliance against the dark lord Sauron, he saved the Lord Elrond's life by sacrificing his own, my mother was so over burdened with grief she sailed away over the sea to the undying lands, I was very young and Lord Elrond and my father were dear friends and comrades since they were elflings so he took me in and treated me as if I were his own so although he may not be by blood, to me in my heart he is like my father."

The night went on and the company chattered about different things, getting to know each other, Sam served them all the food he was cooking and he turned out to be a very good cook and Lothiriel enjoyed his cooking very much. Aragorn soon advised them all to get plenty of rest as they still had quite a bit of journey ahead of them tomorrow and although Lothiriel insisted she took first watch Aragorn stated that she had travelled a long way and had not rested properly, there was no arguing with the man on this matter so she eventually gave in on the terms that he wake her in an hours time and she would take the next watch so he could rest.

The next day they awoke just as the sun was rising. Aragorn hurried the hobbits to gather their things despite Pippin's moaning about breakfast as usual it seems as the others seemed to be used to it, so he threw everyone a few apples, hitting him on the head with one.

\----  
They travelled for many hours before they finally came in sight of the passage that lead to Rivendell at around three hours past midday.

Upon exiting the passage, it opened up to a huge valley, the hobbits let out gasps of awe and astonishment as they looked upon the magnificent valley complete with raging waterfalls, forests and there sat the most beautiful house any of the halfings had ever seen. Lothiriel smiled, 'home' she thought to herself and swung upon her great stallion and broke into a gallop towards her home.

She slowed to a trot as she entered the courtyard and was then greeted by Lord Elrond's right hand, Lindir. She swiftly dismounted and clasped arms with her friend.

"It is good to see you have returned safely to us my Lady"

"Surprisingly we did not come upon any dangers on our journey, well perhaps other than the torment my ears went through whilst one of our little guests was hungry.. Which I must warn you is all the time.. Other than that I think you will fairly enjoy their company as I have done."

As both laughed at their jests, Aragorn and the three little folk entered the courtyard, the hobbits still clearly in wonderment.

"Ah it is good to see you again Aragorn"

"And you Lindir, tell me where might the Lord Elrond be at this moment?"

"He is in the healers quarters tending to the fourth member of the little group of hobbits, he-"

Lindir was interrupted by a very worried Sam, "he's ok isn't he? Is he going to die? Can the Lord mae him better?"

"Calm down little halfling, your friend is doing very well, the Lord Elrond has some of the finest healing skills in Middle Earth,"

"Can we see him then? Frodo I mean?"

"I am afraid not little master as he is still unconscious but in a healing slumber and may not awake for a few days or even weeks as he was quite severely wounded when he came to us but do not fret once he awakens you will be the first to know"

Disappointed but a little more at ease, Sam stepped back to join his friends.

"Now my little masters, allow me to show you to your rooms"


	2. Departing Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Here is another chapter:) enjoy!

Almost three weeks had past since Lothiriel set out to retrieve Aragorn and the three hobbits, Frodo had awoken a few days previous and was slowly but surely getting back on his feet much to the delight of his companions. Lothiriel had come to grow very fond of the group of little halflings, she even offered to teach them how to fight as in these dark times they would surely need the knowledge.

She was on her way back to her quarters to bathe after a training session with the hobbits when she crossed past with her adopted sister, Arwen. She looked very pale and although her natural complexion is quite pale, this was different, she didn't look her radiant self, she looked almost sickly, as if she had been crying.

"My dear sister what troubles you?"

"It is nothing, nothing you need bother yourself about"

Lothiriel took her by the a nearby bench, "Arwen I know you well enough to know that something is on your mind, now please, tell me.."

Arwen took a deep breath and wiped away a tear that threatened to spill, "It is just.. I.. Well I worry for Aragorn, I was beyond worry when he went to bree to meet the hobbits and when I seen how Frodo came to us.. I thought.. I thought I may have lost him and I fear what is to occur at this council Adar is to hold in a few days, I fear he will offer his service to destroy the ring and you know as well as I what he is like, he will want to do whatever he can and.. Lothiriel what if he does not return to me? My heart aches already at the thought of him journeying into the black heart of mordor, I don't think I could carry on without him.." A tear escaped her sorrowful grey eyes and rolled silently down her cheek.

Lothiriel took Arwen in her arms into a comforting embrace, "Dear Arwen do not worry, Aragorn is strong and he loves you more than I have ever seen anyone love another and I promise you, he WILL come back to you! Do not despair, when this is all over you WILL see him again! Do not think that way, promise me you will have no more of these thoughts and go to him, if what you predict may come to be you should spend every minute you can with him, now I must go and bathe, I must look utterly dreadful after my training session with the hobbits, they are quite the lively bunch." With that she stood up, gave her a light his on the forehead and returned to her quarters to bathe.

\---

Lothiriel awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise. Realisation struck her, this is the day she was to leave for Lorien to meet the Lady for Eru knows what! All the thoughts from when she was first informed of this ran through her head, she could not sit still no longer and decided to get up.

Once dressed in her usual casual attire of an old tunic and leggings, she exited the room and went in search for Dagron. Dagron was her most trusted and most able warrior under her command, it was to him she would pass her position to.

She didn't have to look far, he was at the training fields as per usual. Dagron was taller than most who dwelt here in Imladris with hair glistening like pure gold in the early morning sun. He was training the new recruits when Lothiriel approached him.

"Ah Commander Lothiriel, what brings you down here so early?"

"Actually Dagron I wish to speak to you in private?"

Dagron signalled to the recruits to take a break, "Of course Commander, is something wrong?" The two warriors distanced themselves from the recruits and any other ears that could hear as so they could speak in private. "No, well yes.. Actually I don't know."

"Lothiriel you are not making any sense.."

"I apologise Dagron but I am afraid I am not able to share too much information with you as of yet. You see I am to leave later this day and I do not know when or in fact IF I shall return. I am to undergo a task that I must handle with great discretion, I myself am not even aware of what I must do, all I can say is that I am to meet with the Lady Galadriel of Lórien, you see Dagron, you are my most trusted friend and ally and there is no other warrior under my command that can match your skill in battle, you have proved yourself to not only me many a time but also to your fellow warriors, I want you to take over my position as Captain whilst I am absent. There is no other I trust for the job."

Dagron's eyes were wide and his jaw almost dropped to the very ground. "Th-.. Commander this is so sudden I-I.. I don't know what to say, thank you for having such faith in me I swear I shall not let you down!"

Lothiriel put a hand on her comrade's shoulder "I know you will not, you shall be the greatest Captain Imladris has ever had mellon nin,"

"I shall miss you Lothiriel and also miss fighting by your side Captain."

"And I yours Captain Dagron."

\------

Lothiriel had finished packing and had went to say her goodbyes to her friends, family and comrades, out of the hobbits little Pippin was the hardest to say goodbye to, out of all the hobbits she had grown closest to Pippin, he had become like a little brother to her. Although she had not known them long, a strong bond of friendship had formed between all of them and she would miss them dearly, they all gave her they're own little reminders of them. Sam gave her a little box of herbs from the Shire. Frodo, a poem he and his uncle Bilbo had wrote. Merry presented Lothiriel with some pipe week and although she did not smoke she look it as a sign of gratitude. The last she received was the most precious of all, a locket, it was gold encrusted with tiny little rubies, diamonds, emeralds and sapphires, but inside was the most precious of all, a drawing of Lothiriel and Pippin. Pippin had sketched it one morning during breakfast and hoped to give it to her but was too shy.

"It is beautiful Pippin," she said as she pulled the dear little hobbit into a tight embrace.

"Y-you really like it? Honest?"

"Yes dear Pippin it is wonderful, I shall keep this close to my heart at all times."

"Do you have to leave?" A tear slid down Pippins face.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I do little one and I wish I could tell you why but unfortunately I cannot, do not weep for I am sure we shall see each other again I promise you when this is all over I shall come and find you."

She gave thanks to all of them for their gifts, giving each a kiss on their curly little heads and said goodbye.

After quickly returning to her quarters to changer into her guard armour as it was light and looked quite thin yet very strong, perfect for the journey she had ahead of her, she put on her cape, grabbed her weapons and belongings and made for the stables when her path was blocked by a tall figure, raven hair flowing in the wind, "I hope you were not going to depart without saying goodbye to me?"

"Of course not Ada I wouldn't dream of doing that," she smile and went into her adopted father's waiting arms.

"I trust you have said goodbye to Elladan and Elrohir? I have spoken to Arwen she she told me where I should find you."

"Yes I have, they even offered to come with me and as much as I would like that I know they cannot. I will miss them, all of you."

"Do not fret child you shall see us again soon"

"I hope so,"

"You should leave soon while it is still light to avoid as much danger as you can, may your journey be safe and uninterrupted my dear Lothiriel and I hope to see you soon," with that he kissed her atop her head and turned to return to his study.

Lothiriel entered the stables and led Farathin out into the court yard to saddle him up. After attaching her small bag of belongings, her long sword and dual daggers to his saddle, she sheathed her small knife into her belt and a few hidden ones in her boots. She swung her quiver and bow upon her back and mounted the great white stallion.

They exited the courtyard at a trot climbing the steep hill leading out of the hidden valley. Once at the top Lothiriel paused and looked upon her home of over 3000 years, "The last homely house.. Take a good look Farathin, this may be the last we see of our dear home for a long time" she said putting the hood of her cape up, Farathin let out a whinny in response.

They turned to continue on their journey to Lórien. Upon coming around a tight corner at a canter, the two almost collided straight into a traveller on his way to Rivendell. When Lothiriel steadied herself and her horse she seen it was another elf, "Watch were you are going to blundering fool!!!" He glared at her looking down his nose, "How dare you, you arrogant...-" she was cut off by one of his entourage, "hold you tongue you insolent little wretch for you do not know to whom you speak!" , the first elf spoke again,"you sir shall be dragged back in chains if you dare speak to me as such again!" Under her hood Lothiriel roller her eyes, "I do not have time for this you braggarts, I do not care who in Eru's name you are" a gust of wind then blew her hood back, "oh and I am not a sir" this earned her a jaw drop from each of the ellyn at her female features. Before they could say anything she took off into a gallop out of the valley.

\-------

They had been travelling for quite a few days now, the trip was luckily quite un eventful. The sun was beginning to set so Lothiriel thought it best to find a safe place to rest for the night. After another hour or so of travelling the sun had just completely set when they came upon a little group of trees beside a river where they could remain hidden while they rested and replenish their enery and the river provided them both with a source of fresh water.

Lothiriel had just begun to settle in for a quick rest when Farathin began to get restless, his breathing quickened and he started to whinny nervously... Something was near...

The area filled with the scent of death and decay. It was quiet, too quiet... Lothiriel grabbed her weapons, just in time as a horrid black creature lunged out from behind the trees, her bow was of no use here anymore. She armed herself with her dual daggers and rolled out of the vile orc's path just in time. Quickly she got to her feet, blades slashing in swift graceful movements unlike the orc's clunky and heavy moves, she used this to her advantage moving around him as if it were a dance. The orc swung for her head, she ducked and slashed at its repulsive belly, tarnishing the grass terrain with black blood. It still kept coming towards her as its guts continued to spill out in front of it. She spin around severing its vile head from its body, with its dying breath it let out a bloodcurdling screech.

This was not over..

At least fifty more of the creatures emerged from the darkness, Lothiriel slashed here and there taking many out, severing limps, spilling black blood and guts everywhere. She buried both her daggers deep inside ones stomach while another approached her from behind she wrenched one of her daggers out and fired it right into its twisted black heart. She cut down the remainder of the orcs when the last began to flee, she fired her knife, it hit its target going straight through the beasts hideous head.

Lothiriel stood composing herself, staring at the bodies around her, when suddenly in her moment of distraction, a behemothic, monstrous creature, similar to an orc only much larger, tackled her to the ground with a sneer upon its grotesque face. It took her throat in its grip and began to squeeze, gasping from breath she shoved the creature off her and tried to reach for her hidden knives when she felt a hot trickle down her head. Blood. RED blood. 

Things were beginning to black when the beast began to approach her again with a smirk.

Abruptly, everything was completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review even if its just to let me know your reading:)


	3. Out of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me  
> Happy birthday to me  
> Happy birthday to meeeeee (and anyone else's birthday who is today because weirdly a LOT of my friends have the same birthday as meeeee)  
> Happy birthday to me!!!
> 
> Yes guys it is the 22nd of July 2014 and finally I am 16! So I thought I'd do a swap and give YOU a present instead, *SPOILER ALERT* (its a new chapter!!!!) Please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think or even just to say hi or that your reading, pleeaaassee since its my birthday :* and WOW! Over 100 hits already! I am genuinely surprised! Its my first fic and I REALLY didn't expect that after only 2 chapters! Aaww y'all gone and made me cry :')

Blackness. All she could see was blackness. Was she dead? What happened?

Lothiriel awoke. She was being carried on some creature. A horse? A warg? She did not know. Her vision was blurred and almost as soon as she awoke she blacked out again.

\----------

Again Lothiriel awoke but this time to a blinding white light.

"W-where.." She stuttered unable to get anymore words out.

"Hush dear child you are safe now," the white light subsided, revealing Galadriel, the Lady of Light.

Lothiriel was met by a sharp pain throbbing through her entire body as she tried to rise. She dropped back down onto the bed, her face scrunched in pain earning her a gasp from a healer that was in the room.

"No my Lady! You must not get up! You are wounded and must not exert yourself!"

The healer went to fetch a glass of water for her. Lothiriel looked around her, inspecting her surroundings she realized she was in the healers flets. The room was light and painted white, decorated with a few flowers in vases around the room, she must have been in a single more private room as hers was the only bed, to her left was a set of drawers with her belongings sitting on top and to her right a chair with the most magnificent creature seated in it that was the Lady Galadriel herself.

The healer returned with a glass of water, she didn't realize how thirsty she was until she gulped down the whole glass in mer seconds. She found it much easier to speak, "My Lady what happened to me? The last thing I re-"

"I know my dear. I foresaw what was to come so I sent my greatest warrior to your aid, thankfully he arrived just in time or I fear.. Never mind, I am glad to see you recovering and still with us." Galadriel gave a glowing smile that would make even an orc melt into a daze.

"Thank you my Lady, I am in your debt," Lothiriel put her hand on her heart and bowed her head.

"Do not thank me," an Ellon stepped through the door, bright golden almost silver haired like most of those who dwelt here in The Golden Wood, unlike most elves he was quite broad with large muscles, their shape visible even through his armour. "Thank Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien." Haldir smiled and nodded as his name was mentioned.

"Please, there is no need for thanks here it is my job to protect others and I would gladly come to your aid again if needs be Lady Lothiriel," he placed a hand over his heart and bowing in the traditional elven greeting, "I am afraid I must leave you and attend to some business that needs taken care of, I hope to see you soon once fully recovered as I hear you have quite the reputation my Lady but for now namárië [farewell]" her turned and exited the room, grey cloak and golden hair swishing behind him.

"I must leave you now too, try and get some rest for now and I shall return tomorrow to speak with you again and see how you fare, namárië dearest Lothiriel and may your dreams be pleasant and peaceful." The Lady of Light placed a kiss atop Lothiriel's forehead before exiting the room more gracefully than she had thought possible even for an elf, her beautiful golden hair flowing down her slim back to her waist.

Lothiriel was soon in darkness again. This time more relaxed and not against her will.

\-------------

"Ah you are awake my lady!"

Lothiriel awoke feeling well rested for the first time since she left Rivendell.

"Did you sleep well?" The healer began to inspect her bandage around her head as she spoke.

"Yes very much so,"

"That is good to hear, and how to you fare today?" She unwrapped the bandage to get a better look at the wound on Lothiriel's forehead.

"Much better thank you, it is strange, I feel as if I've barely been injured at all, I no longer feel the pain in my head, I feel fine other than a little dizziness when I awoke, this is quick, even for our kind,"

"Yes my Lady, it is thanks to the Lady Galadriel that you are recovering so quickly, your wound seems to be healing quite nicely too, I think we may be able to discharge you by tomorrow morning, from what you say you could probably be discharged today but I would like to keep you here over night just in case," She applied a salve to the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages.

"Please call me Lothiriel,"

"As you wish, Lothiriel, I am Mirwen head healer of Lórien, I shall go fetch you a robe and some clean attire and help you to the bathing room."

\-----

Mirwen returned to assist her to the bathing room, Lothiriel found she was not as steady as she thought she would be. Upon standing up her legs gave way as if they were made of jelly, lucky Mirwen's steady arm was at the ready for such a thing.

After a little struggle, Lothiriel found herself inhaling the scents of wild roses and jasmine as she entered the bathing room. She did not realize how horrible she looked until she looked upon her reflection in the water before she got in. Her normally silken brunette curls were tangled and matted with dirt and dried blood, her fair skin was much the same, stained with dirt and blood, cuts and bruises which would soon enough disappear but for now those cuts and bruises stayed although already quite faint, still visible, marking her skin as if to mock her of her defeat. Valar what impression must she have made on the Marchwarden, an ellon she would surely be serving with soon enough, one of the most respected, accomplished and fearless warriors in all of Arda? And what of the Lady Galadriel? Would she rethink her decision to.. Well.. Whatever it is she would have her do? To be chosen specially by the Lady is a very high honor, she cannot jeopardize that.

Lothiriel took a deep breath, ridding her mind of these parasitic thoughts, she sank under the oil scented waters of the pool like bath. The water rushed over her as she sank lower, soothing her aches and relaxing her muscles as she worked away all of the dirt and grime. When she emerged, it was almost as if she had been reborn, wiped clean of all dirt and blood that once tarnished her fair features.

Much better.

Lothiriel climbed out of the bath, dried off and slipped her robe on. She found her legs were much steadier after soaking in the hot water.

When she entered her temporary room she quickly dipped into a bow looking down at her feet.

"Lothiriel how many times must I tell you there is no need for such formalities?" The Lady of Light smiled and gave a small laugh that sounded so light and musical.

"I apologize my Lady but some times I cannot help it." Lothiriel rose and sat on the edge of her bed. "Did you want to speak to me about something my lady?"

"Yes actually I did. I would like to discuss the nature of why I have asked you here. As you know I have been aware of this growing threat for quite some time and I have foreseen some things that will come to pass. As we speak a fellowship of nine has already set out from Rivendell to destroy the One Ring and they will need our help. This is Enirwen," she held up the most beautiful pendant Lothiriel had ever seen other than the Evenstar that sat around the neck of one so deserving of that name, her sister Arwen. This pendant looked much like Nenya, the ring that sat like a star upon the delicate finger of Galadriel herself in front of her. "She was a gift given to me by the Valar themselves. I now pass this gift on to you my dear. She will guide you through your task even in the darkest moments."

Lothiriel was speechless. " I- thank you my Lady, this is beautiful. But if you don't mind me asking, what has this got to do with my task?"

Galadriel got up and moved to look out of a window up at the stars above, the moonlight casting down beautiful rays igniting her flawless features. " You are a warrior like no other Lothiriel, you may not realize it but I have seen it, your potential is great. I have seen many things in my time, things that have still yet to come and I have seen what is to come of you. With your help along with some of Lórien's finest warriors such as the Marchwarden whom you have already met, our army shall be a great one and shall greatly influence the outcome in future battles. I want you to train with our Marchwarden to prepare for what is to come, I feel we shall be needed to aid the survival of man once more. You will help lead our armies and unite against the dark forces. I have seen it in my mirror, you will greatly aid the survival of men and elf alike."

Lothiriel's jaw hit the floor. "But my lady what can I possibly do? Yes I am an able warrior but there are many out there much more accomplished than I."

The Lady walked back over to where Lothiriel sat and just gave a gentle smile and a comforting hand on the shoulder. "My dear that is where you will just have to trust me. You are far greater and skilled than you give yourself credit for and I think with the help of Haldir and some of our other wardens you can become even greater."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I know nothing much has happened yet but I've been pretty busy with work and stuff I've had so many photoshoots and meetings lately I can't keep up with it all but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please feel free to voice any suggestions you have I would really appreciate it


	4. SORRY

I want to apologise for a few things

1\. I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter 

2\. I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a really long time I have been super busy with college and also a lot of shit in my personal life that I will not bore you with, I just haven't had the time to work on the next chapter, I have a lot of it written but I have had serious writers block! I will try my best to get it uploaded by the end of the month I am so sorry for being inactive (if anyone is even that bothered about it)

3\. A few months ago I realised I messed up! Thank you Olé for pointing out to me about the whole name situation! I forgot at the time when I started writing this that Lothiriel is the name of Eomer's wife!! You see when I thought of the name for the character it was about 3.30am and I was just home and super tired and it just popped into my head, I was originally going to call her Loriel but though adding in the "thi" sounded nicer, I thought it sounded familiar but couldn't quite place it at the time and never really thought much of it, sorry about that guys but hey in the real world there are a lot of people with the same names so let's just roll with it

 

To help me update faster your input and suggestions would be really appreciated so if you want you can contact me from anywhere below

@Orgasmicjamyamm - this is my Janoskians Twitter fan account and it was originally @ChloeEvenstar but I changed it 

@ChloeYammouni - this is my personal Twitter account if you don't want to be bombarded with random/sexual fangirl stuff 

@simplyfanfics - I made this Twitter account about 20mins ago that I am going to dedicate to my fanfictions and keep you all updated on what I'm thinking of doing and you can tweet me your inputs and stuff and I will also tweet when I have updated one of my fanfictions if you don't always check this site 

I use Twitter the most so its easier to contact me there you will get a faster reply

Again I am super sorry about all this! 

By the way are any of you Lord of the rings quote accounts? I got quite a lot of follows from those kinds of accounts on my @ChloeEvenstar/@Orgasmicjamyamm account

See you soon hopefully with another update ily❤️


	5. First glimpse of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Oh sweet lord this chapter ended up very long! Well to make up for such a long wait here is a super long chapter ily!

Although she had been in Lórien before while on one of her many travels, Lothiriel had never actually been in its capital Caras Galadhon. She had heard stories of its beauty but words and stories do not do justice to its magnificence. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, Rivendell is beautiful but this, this was something else, the whole city had its own radiant glow much like the Eldar themselves. It turned out she had been unconscious in a healing sleep for two weeks before she awoke, that bash to the head must have done more than she thought and when Mirwen finally discharged her, she quickly asked for directions to the stables to check on Farathin as she was informed when she awoke this morning that the March Warden had made sure he was well taken care of in the stables while Lothiriel recovered. Thankfully Mirwen sent someone with her to take her to the stables otherwise Lothiriel was quite sure she would have lost her way. Caras Galadhon was beautiful beyond words but Eru how the city was big and had many pathways one could get lost very easily. Her escort was a young ellon looked to be a teenager of about 14/15 in the eyes of men. He had flowing raven hair and green eyes that sparkled with youth like emeralds. He was well built for his age so she assumed he must be training for the guard.

The stables of Lórien were huge and filled with many beautiful horses of many different colours. 

" Thank you for escorting me here I just know I would get lost without someone to guide me." 

"It was my pleasure my lady, my name is Sulindil, should you ever need any assistance feel free to send for me I would be happy to help." He smiled politely and then he was off again back the way they came. 

Relief flooded over her as she entered the stables and found her stallion in one of the stalls. " Thank the Valar you are safe!" Farathin gave a snort in response and proceeded to nudge his beloved mistress affectionately. "I was worried for you too mellon nin, but you are strong and a fighter like me so I had a hunch you would be fine," the great beast nickered and nibbled playfully at her over tunic, "Ai, yet again you smell the apple in my pocket with that bloodhound-like nose of yours!" After giving her loyal friend the apple in her pocket that she had "borrowed" from a fruit basket in the healers quarters; she was sure Mirwen wouldn't mind just one little apple, she lead him out of his stall to a little stretch of meadow beside the stables for some well needed fresh air. 

Lothiriel propped herself against a large mallorn tree as she watched the great white stallion dance across the lush grass, it was moments like this when she really seen how beautiful Farathin was, watching him was entrancing even to her who had known him his whole life and even helped birth him, from the moment he came into this world the two shared an instant bond and would be companions for a long time. This creature was truly marvellous, much like his older sibling Asfaloth , Lord Glorfindel's great steed. Although he was not quite as magnificent as the infamous Elf-Steed, Farathin was still one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes upon. She watched as he stooped his long muscular neck to graze, the sun dancing on his flank giving him a certain glow. His pure white coat but for the grey spotted patterned adorning his rump shimmering in the golden sun.

"He is yours?" Lothiriel jumped slightly she had been so caught up in marvelling at her stallion she had not been aware of another presence until he spoke. "Yes, his name is Farathin." She smiled at her horse. "He is quite beautiful," "Thank you, allow me introduce you to him," She put two fingers in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, Farathin lifted his head and swivelled his ears in their direction and trotted over to them, head held high as he skipped towards them then came to a stop in front of his mistress and let out a snort, 'show off' she thought to herself and smirked at her companion. "You have a very special bond. He cares for you very much, when we found you he would not leave your side and would not let anyone but him carry you to our city," the elf stood gazing at her horse with a slight smile on his face, "oh how rude of me, my name is Orophin by the way, I am one of Haldir's wardens...and also his younger brother." Now that she had a proper look at the elf she did notice the resemblance other than the golden hair most of the Galadhrim possessed. "Oh, uh, thank you Orophin for you and your brother's help I am thankful you found me in time, that creature... It was enormous... It was no regular orc-" she winced thinking of what she remembered of the ambush. "It was an Uruk-hai, bred of both orc and man, they are becoming more and more common in these parts as of recent, bred by Saruman..." Her eyes widened in shock at this news, "So he has betrayed us.. Mithrandir was right to be wary." She shook her head in disgust at the white wizard's turn to darkness, "It appears so, let us no longer dwell on these dark thoughts. Allow me to show you to your new quarters, your belongings have already been placed in your home." He held out his arm to her, "thank you I would greatly appreciate that." She took his arm and clicked for Farathin to follow them to the stables. 

\----------

It didn't take her as long as she thought it would to learn the city's various routes and was soon out and about on her own, well not all the time, she an Orophin had become friends instantly and spent a lot of time together over the following few weeks she was thankful for it too as she did not know anyone in the Golden wood other than The Lord and Lady. She had a lot in common with her new friend. Lothiriel soon found out Orophin and Haldir had another sibling by the name of Rumil as Orophin introduced the two at a feast. She had not seen Haldir since the day she awoke in the healers flets she was informed he was still patrolling the borders so she would have to wait a little longer to properly introduce herself to the famous Marchwarden. She soon seen that Orophin was the more carefree brother whereas Rumil; although was very open to banter was the more level headed, sensible one and as she did not know Haldir personally she could not compare. She rather enjoyed the two brothers' company and was glad for the distraction. She was beginning to worry about her little friends, she clutched the locket around her neck. What had happened at the council which had happened over a month ago now, was Frodo, Sam, Merry and little Pippin ok? Although they were fully grown hobbits they were all still children at heart and in her eyes were still very young compared to her who even she herself was still very young in the eyes of her people. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok mellon nin? You look troubled." "Uh, yes apologies Orophin I was just thinking about home." It was kind of true she supposed. If he didn't believe her he did not voice it. Orophin simply took her by the hand and led her outside. "Where are we going?" He just smiled "You'll see!" 

They walked for a short while until they were a little bit outside of the city. They came to a small huddle of trees, in between the group of trees was a little lake, everything was so serene. "Orophin.. It's.. It's beautiful.." She was breath taken. "I know I used to run away and come here when I was younger when something was troubling me. Lothiriel you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, you never fail to make me smile even in these dark times, I knew from the moment we met we were going to be great friends and although we have not known each other long I can already say you are my best friend.. In fact no, you are my sister! And as my sister I now share this place with you. If anything is ever troubling you or you want to take your mind off things feel free to use this as your sanctuary. " she stood looking around her in awe then turned to her friend and embraced him tightly, "Thank you so much mellon nin, you have no idea how much this truly means to me." She pulled away and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, " Think nothing of it I will gladly share this place with you my friend and sister." 

\--------

"You wished to speak with me?" Lothiriel inquired. "Yes, thank you Sulindil for fetching Lothiriel for me," the young elf smiled and nodded and then took his leave, "I trust you have settled in ok?" She gestured for her to take a seat. "Yes thank you my Lady, Orophin and Rumil have been very helpful I'm very greatful to have them as friends." She smiled to herself thinking of her friends, "Ah yes, the young wardens, both fine young ellyn, handsome too," Galadriel winked at her. Lothiriel gasped "My Lady what are you implying!" The two ellith laughed, "I am simply stating a fact dear child," "Yes well I doubt you called me here to talk about boys," she raised her eyebrow sarcastically at the Lady of light, "No you are quite right, I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed when you awoke here," "yes my lady, I still don't quite understand what my roll in all of this is," The Lady stood and began to pace around her large study, the walls were formed from the large branches of the great mallorn tree on which it stood, the leaves of the tree made for a roof with a gap in the middle which let the light from the sun and moon stream in and illuminate the room. In the room stood a long mahogany table where many councils were held, along the walls sat a grand bookcase. 

"You will understand in time my dear, you see you are renowned for your skills in battle and what I have foreseen your role is essential so this is why I would like to make you a Marchwarden."

A MARCHWARDEN!! Now this was extremely unexpected! Fighting alongside the Galadhrim who were infamous for their battle skill was one thing but actually being one of their leaders.. "My Lady!" She gasped, "This is a great honour but-" "No buts hennen, I know you have what it takes do not doubt yourself so. I know this is quite sudden but you were a Captain also in Imladris, it will not be much different here and I have faith in you, all will make sense soon I promise Lothiriel." Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on Lothiriel's shoulder in comfort. "Thank you so much for all the faith you have in me but your soldiers do not know me, they may not trust me to lead them." She looked down at the floor but the Lady lifted her chin up, "Do not worry they will all come to look up to you as a leader and a beacon of hope in times like this. Now go, get some rest and think over your decision, I will come find you in the morning."

\-----

Lothiriel walked through the moonlit city to her home thinking over everything the Lady had said to her, she was so deep in thought she did not notice she had already arrived at her home. Her home was situated along with the wardens, from her balcony she could see Orophin, Haldir and Rumil's homes who's were all sat beside eachother and were just across from hers. Her home was smallish but big enough for just her, upon first entering there is quite a spacious room which held the kitchen with a stove which she doubted she would use very much if at all since she wasn't very skilled in the cooking department, a living room complete with a hearth and comfortable seating but also had a table for dining, the room led off in two directions each separated by vine-like archways. One led to her bathing room and the other to her bedroom which were both also connected by an archway so the whole living space was connected in a circle, her balcony was accessible through her bedroom which was decorated with long flowing drapes so she was able to cover up the glass double doors that opened to the balcony, her room also had a simple bed, wardrobe, weapon and armour racks, a bookcase and little table and a beautifully carved long mirror that sat in the corner of the room. 

Lothiriel entered her chambers and flopped down upon her bed not bothering to change, she soon drifted off into a restless sleep, visions of a battle blurring through her mind, she had no memory of this battle... She watched as her men were cut down before her and from the corner of her eye she saw a great warrior clad in a red cape cut down by a monstrous creature she felt a great sorrow in her heart even though she did not get a good look at the warrior to see who he was as her vision began to fade and she found herself in her own room staring at the ceiling. 

Great. Now she had something else to add to her troubled mind. After mulling over her thoughts for a while she eventually left her chambers to bathe and change into her usual attire of a simple tunic and leggings. She had to speak with the Lady Galadriel. She exited her home to find the Lady was standing outside, "My Lady I was just on-" Galadriel smiled her beautiful and warm smile, "I know. So have you made your decision?" Lothiriel looked at the ground and took a deep breath re-thinking everything one last time, was she making the right decision? "Yes, I.." She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "I have decided.. I have decided I will accept your offer." "In that case here," Galadriel handed her a box, "put these on and meet me at the entrance to the city, there is something waiting for you there." She smiled, turned and walked away the morning sun radiating off her golden hair and fair skin. 

She reentered her home to inspect the box she had been given. Inside held the most beautifully crafted clothing. She realised upon closer inspection these were her Marchwarden garbs, a black undershirt and leggings, leather bracers with the mark of Lothlórien upon them, a leather corset for additional protection, an intricately designed grey jerkin that sat tightly around her corset and flowed down her legs to her knees, split in four parts at either side and between her legs, it was beautifully embroidered with intricate lines giving it the traditional elven look. Also in the box was a beautiful grey cloak soft to the touch and a pair of new black leather boots to match her bracers. 

After slipping into her uniform she attached her sword, bow and quiver and a few hidden knives and made her way to the city entrance to meet the Lady. 

As she approached the city entrance she felt a sudden sorrow in the air. As she drew closer she noticed a group of travellers being shown to where they would rest, The Lord and Lady stood proud side by side after just greeting their weary guests. Lothiriel looked closer at the group and realised who was within the group. Before they disappeared out of sight, one noticed her and motioned to another three to follow him, the others carried on following their guides and did not seem to notice that four of their companions had took off in a mad sprint towards her. 

"LOTHIRIEL!!" One of them yelled. "We have missed you so much! We thought we might never see you again," she kneeled down and embraced all of them, "my dear halflings I have missed you all terribly also! I am so relieved to see you all unharmed and together," 

At that moment all of their little smiles faded, "well not all of us..." Merry added tears threatening to spill over their eyes, Lothiriel's expression now grew to one of seriousness and concern "What do you mean? Oh no.. Please don't tell me someone has..." Tears now began to form in her own chocolate eyes "who?" She breathed in a whisper not sure if she actually wanted to hear the reply. "...Gandalf..." Sam sobbed, all of them now looking at the ground silently sobbing while Lothiriel stood and took a few steps away from them with her back to them. No... It can't be... Not Gandalf. She turned back around to face them, "how.." Frodo looked away not being able to bare recounting the dreadful tale. Sam finally spoke up and told of what happened on Caradhras and their journey through Moria all the while tears rushing down his plump little cheeks that were normally quite rosey in colour, now pale white from sorrow. Lothiriel gathered them all into an embrace and weeped with them for the loss of a very dear friend, he was more than that to her, to all of them; he was like that quirky old grandfather with his "funny" jokes and non-decipherable riddles. 

Orophin approached them and placed a hand upon her shoulder. They nodded to each other and then scooped two hobbits each up into their arms and carried them off to the camp that had been set up for the travellers while all the time the halflings weeped. Lothiriel had to be strong for her little friends and held back her tears. 

When they arrived at the camp Only Aragorn was present at the time, she was informed the others had gone to freshen up. 

"Mae govannen Aragorn." She greater her long time friend with a hand on her heart. 

"And to you Lothiriel. I am surprised to see you are still here I would have thought you departed back home to Rivendell." The ranger raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes well I seem to have found myself preoccupied." She gave an awkward smile not quite sure how to explain what happened. "Yes I was also surprised to see you here in the garbs of a Marchwarden..." He gave her a sly, knowing smile. "You are a very perceptive one Estel." She laughed. "It is good to hear your laughter, it is like music to my ears especially as of lately." He suddenly grew very serious, the brief happiness fading into sorrow. "Aragorn I.. I am so sorry about Gandalf.. My heart aches for his lose yet I try and keep my exterior strong for those around me, you taught me that. But I can't help but weep for Gandalf was a dear old friend to us all. What broke my heart even more was to see the hobbits in the state they are over his loss." They both glanced over to the hobbits who were now asleep due to exhausting themselves through the many tears they shed. "As does mine. But you know what Gandalf used to say 'I will not say do not weep for-" "not all tears are evil.." Lothiriel finished. "One of his least riddlesome pieces of advice." They both shared a sad smile. 

"What is that beautiful sound? It sounds like angels have come to take me away to a land were there is no war, just rolling green hills for miles, maybe a few busty maidens or two serving me the finest green dragon ale in all of the shire, oh and mountains of the best pipe weed of course." The hobbits were now awake as Pippin expressed his little fantasy with the most smitten smile and dazed look in his eyes "I think it's the elves Pip." Merry seemed to be sharing in the little fantasy, adorning the same expression Pippin was. "It's so beautiful. I can't understand it but it sounds so sorrowful." Sam sighed. "What is it Lothiriel?" Frodo moved to stand beside her. "It is the Galadhrim master hobbits. They sing in lament for Gandalf." They all sat down to listen to the elvish lament, each thinking of a fond memory they had if the grey wanderer. For Lothiriel it was the first time she met him. 

She was but an elfling of about 10 years old in the eyes of man. She sat side by side with Arwen in her room, both their mothers teaching them how to braid their hair in the traditional braid for a noble lady. "Naneth why can't you teach me how to braid like warriors?" She whined.  
"Lothiriel my dear there is time yet for that you are still young, when you are a little more grown up and old enough to become a warrior then I will teach you my pet." Her mother pulled her backwards into her chest, tickling her while smiling down upon her that beautiful smile she remembers so well even though it had been so long since her mother left these lands. Her long flowing raven hair tickling her face. "If ada will ever let me..." Lothiriel sighed and lowered her eyes. "Your adar loves you very much hennen he just does not like the idea of his little girl in battle. He is afraid you will get hurt, eventually he will see you as a woman and he will let you make your own decisions but for now youngling you must do what your ada tells you I'm afraid do you understand? "Yes mama.." She said slowly and disappointedly. Her mother always supported her dream to become a warrior as she once wanted the same but her parents did not approve. 

"Maybe I could teach her." In the doorway was an old man with a long grey beard, grey cloak, grey hat and the bluest eyes she had seen. "I don't suppose you remember me as you were but a babe in your mothers arms when last I saw you Lothiriel, my name is Gandalf." The old man smiled at her. There was something about his eyes and his kindly smile that seemed to relax her and make her feel so safe. "Yes Naneth and Lord Elrond have spoken of you before. They call you Mithrandir." She beamed up at him. "Ah yes your Naneth and the Lord Elrond are very old friends of mine." He gave a wink to her mother. "Would you two young ladies like me to show you some magic?" He bent down to speak to Lothiriel and Arwen. "Magic?!" They both said in unison. "Yes I am a wizard you see." He gestured to his wooden staff. "Ada told me you are one of the Istari!" Arwen exclaimed excitedly. "That I am lady Arwen. So what do you say? Would you like to see some magic?" Gandalf took them outside and displayed some of the most beautiful fireworks they had ever seen, pinks and greens and blues and reds and purples and golds all in an explosion of great sparkles. Some even looked like butterflies and rabbits and even a dragon. 

Her memory then shifted to later that day. Gandalf, herself and Arwen all seated in what became Gandalf's favourite storytelling armchair, in which of course he was telling tales of great adventures. She remembered falling asleep beside Arwen in his lap and waking up briefly to him tucking them both into bed. Even before Elrond took her in Lothiriel and Arwen were like sisters, with only a months difference between their births, Lothiriel being the older one, and of course both their parents being very old and close friends and Gandalf like a grandfather to them both. 

Each of their own individual memories fade away and they are back at the camp listening to the lament. Each one wiping tears from their eyes. 

"Master hobbits I think it is time you should all rest you have had a rough few weeks." Aragorn stood offering each a hand up from their spot beside the fire. Each hobbit climbed into their bed roll. Sam and Merry were the first to drift off, Frodo positioned his bed roll a little further away from the rest, Lothiriel could tell he was troubled but did not want to intrude on his thoughts. 

"Lothiriel?" A little voice called just as she was about to take her leave. "Yes Pip?" She turned to smile at her little friend. "I can't sleep." His usual cheerful exterior was as if it never existed. "Is that so?" She took a seat beside him. "Yes.. Could.. Could you sing for me? Please?" "How do you know if I can sing?" She raised an eyebrow at him with a gentle smile. "Well you're an elf and all elves can sing can't they?" He looked up at her hopefully. "Good point Master Took. Hhmm what should I sing for you?" "Do you know any in the common tongue? That elvish stuff is nice and all but I would like it if I could understand it." His cheeks turned a slight pink. "Of course," she smiled at him again, "hhm I think I might know just the song." She moved so he could rest his head in her lap and she stroked his hair and sang like her mother used to do to her. 

"Gentle mother, font of mercy  
Save our sons from war we pray  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows  
Let them know the better days

Gentle mother, strength of women  
Help our daughters through this fray  
Soothe the wrath and tame the fury  
Teach us all the kinder way

Gentle mother, font of mercy  
Save our songs from war we pray  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows  
Let them know the better days.."

Pippin was now sleeping sound and peacefully. 

"That was beautiful."

She smiled a little embarrassed that anyone else had heard her. "Thank you master Frodo." "Where did you learn it for it is not an elvish song by language or even style." He inquired. "Gandalf used to sing it to me all the time when I was an elfling when I was upset or couldn't sleep or well most of the time it was both. I tried to look for it in a book somewhere but could not find it. I don't know where it is from." She reminisced on memories of Gandalf singing to her. "Lothiriel? Are you ok?" "Are you?" She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "... No... I.. I.." Tears began to fill his piercing blue eyes that reminded her much of Gandalf's, "ssshhh dear Frodo, come here," she brought him into an embrace and rocked him a little while stroking his curly dark locks. "Just sleep my little one."

 

\-------

The next night a feast was held to welcome the guests and to honour Gandalf's passing. The great banquet hall was decorated with many flowers and banners. In the dining end of the room sat two long tables, which seated 50 people per each table. Up a little higher on a stage-like step facing down on the two tables was a smaller table which seated the Lord and Lady and also the fellowship as they were the honoured guests. Lothiriel sat at one of the lower tables with Orophin and Rumil and a few other guards she had become acquainted with. Mountains of the finest food was served and everyone ate and ate until they could eat no more, although the hobbits and a dwarf who's name she found was Gimli, ate more than seemed possible for beings of their size, they could eat the whole of Lorien into starvation. 

"I have to say Lothiriel you are looking spectacular tonight my friend," Rumil bowed to her. "Why thank you that is very kind of you to say but," she blushed at his compliment, "but nothing, I agree with my brother, you actually look like a girl!" Orophin smirked and instinctively tensed and crossed his arms over his face, bracing himself for a blow for his cheeky jest. "Oh shut up you," she laughed and like he expected she gave him a punch in the arm, "I just don't think dresses are my thing, I've never liked them I've always been more of a leggings and baggy shirt kind of elleth. My leather riding boots over these little slippers any day.." The lady had an outfit delivered to her home earlier that day an insisted she wear it. It was a beautiful deep blue satin dress, the corset of the bodice was intricately embroidered with vines and flowers, the skirt gracefully flowed out behind her with a short train, the sleeves where long with oversized cuffs that flowed down to about her knees with the same design embroidered around the edges. The neckline came down low into a sweetheart neckline with her collarbones an upper chest exposed but not too much as not to be inappropriate. Her long brunette locks hung loose in perfect waves, reaching to bottom of her long slender back, circlet of silver in the shape of vines adorned her head, coming into a point between her brows. 

When the dining had finished, everyone made they're way to the dance floor where many couples danced and others drank. 

"Why don't we introduce you to our brother, we know you have been dying to meet him properly as you were still rather out of it when last you spoke to him," Rumil winked. "Well as the man who saved my life and of course being well known for his skill in combat, yes I would like to meet him properly actually." She raised her eyebrow at them. "Orophin go fetch our brother would you." It was more of an order than a request. 

"Lothiriel, I would like to properly introduce you to our brother Haldir." Orophin smirked at her. "Ah Lady Lothiriel it is good to see you again and might I say you look very beautiful and much healthier than the last time we met." He smiled and bowed graciously to her. "Why thank you," her cheeks went scarlet. "I am sure I must have looked truly awful." She curtsied in response. "Might I steal you away from your companions for a dance?" Haldir held out his hand with a bow of his head. "You may but I must warn you I am not much of a dancer." She took it and they made their way to the dance floor. "I am glad to see you fully recovered and out and about." Although she wasn't much of a dancer, he certainly was superb which didn't make her look so bad as he twirled her around the floor with grace. "And I am glad to be out and about, I dislike being idle for long." She had never danced like this before, in truth she had not danced often; the occasional time with Arwen when they were young and of course Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond insisted on a dance at feasts but she tried to avoid them as much as possible. "You and me both, I sense we have a lot in common my lady." "Really? Like what?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him, "well I can tell we both love being active whether it be in a battle, training, patrolling, riding or tending to our horses or even taking a simple stroll. I can tell you have a very strong bond with your horse as I too have with mine although yours is something special. I can tell you value friendship and family very dearly as I do." He smiled at her. "Well aren't you a perceptive one, just like your brothers. How can you tell all that?" Her eyes slightly wide that he could tell that much about her without even knowing her. "Yes my level of perception comes with my long long years. Well being a captain of the guard in Imladris must be very active as the valley keeps it protective but there is a LOT of border to scout and patrol and you seem to love what you to. When we found you I am sure my brothers have told you how protective your horse, Farathin was it? Was of you," "yes he said he would not let anyone but him carry me." She smiled thinking of her loyal steed, "yes he was quite the handful haha, I also noticed the locket you keep around your neck, the drawing inside of it, when I found you it was lying open on the ground beside you I hope you don't mind I looked?" "Not at all don't worry" he spun her around, "good I hoped I wouldn't upset you. Anyway, I can pick up these little things and be able to tell a lot about a person without barely talking to them," he smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and sparkling white. "That's impressive Mr Marchwarden," she laughed, "ah that reminds me, I've been informed of your new title! Congratulations my lady and welcome to the family you will be very welcomed I am sure." He bowed once more to her as the dance ended. "Thank you Haldir," she returned the gesture. "I shall not keep you from my brothers' company any longer my lady as I see they are gawking at us, it was good to see you and I hope you enjoy the rest of this little party." With a kiss upon her hand and a swish of his blonde hair, he disappeared into the crowed. 

She rejoined her friends to be met with cheeky smirks and single raised eyebrows. "Don't..you..dare.. Say a word, lower your eyebrows you immature-" she was cut off mid sentence by laughter from the pair, "ah but you cannot deny Lothiriel as our "immatureness" is what you love about us." Rumil winked at her. "Shut up smart ass" She smirked. "Oh you wound us with your harsh words." Orophin faked a blow to the chest. "Ok, ok how about we go get some more to drink?"

 

\-------

As the night went on she found herself dancing with the hobbits and mingling with the members of the fellowship, so far of those she did not already previously know she had met Gimli who although had a dislike of elves, she found him to be quite amusing especially in the intoxicated state he was in. She enjoyed his fascinating if not slightly exaggerated stories of adventures and conquests of women. She found that his father was none other than Gloin who she had met about 60 years ago along with 12 other dwarves and a certain Mr Bilbo Baggins and of course Gandalf whilst on their journey to retake the lonely mountain. 

"-and that young hobbits is how I slayed the great scaled beast of the South..." Gimli hiccuped before toppling over. Lothiriel couldn't help but giggle at the dwarf whilst others of her kind looked on in disgust. She made her way over to refill her goblet with wine. As a new song started up, a voice cleared itself behind her and asked "Excuse me my lady, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" She turned around and was greated by eyes as blue as the ocean on a calm clear day and hair as golden as the sun. He peered at her and she peered back. "You!" He exclaimed rather shocked and a little confused. "YOU!" She said equally as shocked with a hint of anger and annoyance. "What are you doing here?!" Her raised his eyebrows at her. "Ha! You are just as arrogant as the last time we met." She sneered at him. "ME!?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes you and your little entourage! Why would you want to dance with this 'blundering fool'?" She folded her arms. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour my lady I had been travelling for days with those uptight, irritating snobs and I was not in the best of form, I would also like to apologise for my escorts who also spoke to you as such, they take my title too seriously. May I introduce myself, I am Legolas, Prince of the woodland realm, son of the great King Thranduil." He bowed. "Now may I have that dance?" Her extended his hand to her. Her jaw dropped slightly in disgust, "Like I said before I don't care who you are, you can stick your apology up an orc's arse," she bated his had away and walked off leaving the Prince in wide eyed disbelief.  
"Stubborn elleth" he mumbled to himself thinking she had not heard until he found himself drenched in wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! The song in this Chapter is Sansa's Hymn from Game of Thrones as I'm sure any fans of that already know I actually have filmed a cover of this songs and I will be uploading it to YouTube soon if anyone would be interested in hearing it
> 
> As usual you can find me on Twitter my account specifically for my fanfictions is @simplyfanfics


	6. Goodbye again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEELLLOOOO HELLO HELLO!!! Yes my friends I am FINALLY back! Woohoo!! Sorry for the long wait, I know I know I'm such a horrible person! But nevertheless I am back and I have a new chapter! I'm flying to Liverpool next Tuesday so I vowed to myself I would get another chapter up before then and here it is! ENJOY xx

"Who in Elbereth's name does he think he is!?!" She thought to herself as she stormed out of the banquet hall to her living quarters. "He thinks because he is the prince he can treat people how ever he wants?!? I don't care who he is I will NOT be bowing down to him!" Lothiriel sighed frustratedly as she stopped and leaned over one of the wooden posts, looking across the city as it glowed in the night. Even its beauty could not calm her. Lothiriel could not understand why she was angered by him so much, she never usually got THIS angry over something so stupid even if she admittedly was a "stubborn elleth" at times. He infuriated her even though they had just met and only had only ever talked the two previous times which wasn't exactly talking; more like screaming. 

"Maybe it's just the wine? I am a little bit tipsy right now.. Ok I'm completely intoxicated!" Lothiriel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "That was quite the conversation between you and the prince" a voice slurred, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Wow I must be drunk if I didn't here him stumbling along, he's just as drunk as I am" she thought to herself as she turned to face her company. "Oh.. You heard that?" Lothiriel blushed slightly. "I think half the hall heard it!" He smirked at her in that way that always makes her want to punch him. "So where did that lovely lady you were flirting and dancing with disappear off to then?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. "Oh.. Uh.. She uh.. She just couldn't handle all of this!" He gestured to his body cockily. "Hhmm I'm sure.." She snickered. "Hey it's true I'm just too hot and uh sexy and shit" he stumbled almost toppling over. "Orophin, you are very VERY drunk.." She laughed going over to him to help him steady himself. "No I'm not I'm jus-" Lothiriel interrupted him, "Nuh uh come on we need to get you home my friend!" She laughed linking arms with him to keep him steady. "Hey you're one to talk look at the state you're in!" He almost toppled over again. "Well at least I can still stand" she slurred. "Come on you" she pulled him on towards their talans, both stumbling and laughing the whole way. 

\--------

Lothiriel being the more sober one of the two decided it best to bring Orophin home and made sure he made it to his bed and not passed out on a walkway somewhere. 

As they entered Orophin's talan, Lothiriel brought him to the bed and lay him down, she then went to fill a tankard with water. "Ok here, take this unless you want to turn up to train a bunch of elflings with a hangover." She handed him the tankard and he took a large gulp before setting it down. In his intoxicated state he couldn't even take his own boots off so it looked like Lothiriel would have to play babysitter for a while. She pulled his boots off for him and helped him get under his blankets. "What would I do without you? You're my bestest friend ever." He slurred, sounding like a child, the words were barely comprehendible. "And you need to get some sleep." She smirked at her drunken friend. "Good night, mellon nín." She giggled but he was already sound asleep. She shook her head and laughed before leaving for her own talan. 

She walked the short path home slowly admiring the city as best she could in her current state, not expecting to see anyone on her way until she rounded a corner to almost walk straight into someone. 

"Oh I-I-I'm terribly sorry..." He stuttered clearly pretty drunk himself. "Save it" she snapped. He looked at her confused "I've said I am sorry more than once what will it take for you to forgive me My Lady?" She almost laughed at how he called her 'my lady'. "You can leave me alone perhaps?" This only lead him to look more confused, "I don't understand, you barely know me why must you be so hateful towards me?" She rolled her eyes, "because I know your type, snobby, uptight, arrogant ellyn who think they are above everyone else." His confusion turned to shock, "I assure you that is not me at all, at least take a chance to get to know me. We've spoken but twice how can you hate me so, it makes no sense?" In truth she did not understand why he angered her so much either, to her he was just one of those people that for some unknown reason she just didn't like, it really did just make no sense even to her. "No thank you, my Lord" she mocked, "I prefer not to waste my time with snobs." She quickly turned and with a swish of her hair she hurried on down the path to her home. 

Legolas stood gazing after her completely in shock, "Can I at least know your name?!" He called after her. She gave no answer and continued towards her home. How can this elleth hate him so much? She didn't even know him? It was ridiculous and made no sense. He shook his head and continued back to join his fellowship. 

\------

When she awoke, Lothiriel realised she had not taken her own advice and forgot to drink some water before going to sleep and woke up with a pounding headache. "Oh Eleberth, my head," she put a hand to her forehead as she sat up when she heard a knock at the door and groaned as she got up to open it. "Wow you look awful," Orophin laughed. "Well excuse you me but you don't look so peachy yourself!" She groaned. "Well you might want to hurry up and get ready we have some young aspiring warriors to train this morning." Again Lothiriel groaned at the thought of having to do anything but lie in bed all day. "Alright, alright give me five minutes, take a seat and help yourself to some apples." She motioned to the bowl of apples sitting on a little table in her sitting room. 

She threw on her training gear and quickly tried to tame her hair and put some simple braids in it. 

"Ok come on let's get this over with."

 

\------

When they arrived at the training grounds, Lothiriel was beyond relieved to find it was a small group of 10 today of an older age, around the same age as Sulindil and sure enough there was the young ellon himself, his eyes lit up as he seen Lothiriel approaching, Lothiriel was glad to see him too, she enjoyed the young lad's company. 

Orophin addressed the group and explained what they were going to do today and gave them orders to split into groups, those who wished to practice the bow were to go with Lothiriel, those who wished to practice the dual short swords where to go with him and those who wished to practice the long sword were to go with Rúmil. 4 went with Orophin, 3 with Rúmil and 3 with Lothiriel including Sulindil. 

"Ok so today you have chosen to further your skills with a bow." She spoke as she led them towards the target area. "I want each of you to pick up a bow and a few arrows and take your stance in front of a target." Each did as they were told and took their positions. "Before I teach you anything I want to see how much you already know and what areas of your technique need the most work, one by one I want you to each take firing stance, pull back an arrow, hold it for 5 seconds after you have aimed so I can test you arm and closely inspect your technique and then I want you to fire." Each did as their Marchwarden commanded, all hit the target but none hit the centre. She carried on to teach them about using a bow as well as give each individual pointers to improve their skill. 

"Well done Elethin but remember your legs also play an important part in your aim, try placing them slightly more apart next time. Sulindil you're next," He took position and pulled back his arrow, fired, but still hit the edge of the target and sighed in frustration. "Don't -" she was cut off, "Straighten your arm more and don't think too much," came a silken voice she had come to loath, "What are you doing here I'm trying to teach a class?" She narrowed her eyes on him. "I came to get in some target practice but I see the targets are occupied." He raised his eyebrow and gave a slight smirk which only made her roll her eyes. "Well I'm trying to teach a class so if you don't mind." She gestured for him to leave. "Move your feet further apart," he called over at one of the young lads practicing. Lothiriel put her hands on her hips and scowled at him, "This is my training session I would kindly ask you to leave,"   
"I'm only trying to help, I happened to be pretty keen with a bow." He raised his eyebrow and smirked again before walking past her to aid the boys. "He thinks he can just come in here and take over MY class!!" She screamed in her head and flared her nostrils in anger. She then flopped down on the grassy bank behind her and let out a frustrated sigh. 

\----------

After returning to her quarters she proceeded to have a long hot bath to try and relax and melt her troubles away. 

As she was in the midst of soaking there came a knock at her door. "Euughh.." she groaned worn out. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as polite as possible in her current mood, "Who is it?" She called not wanting to be rude and ignore them. "It's me, uh-uh Sam. We were wondering if you were wanting to come on a walk with us since how we're leaving in the morning." This saddened her heart to realise she would once again have to say goodbye to her dear friends as they continued on their perilous journey. " yes of course give me 5 minutes and I'll be right out. "

She jumped out and threw on some clean clothes and joined her little friends for a walk. 

Their walk was most entertaining as she enjoyed listening to the Hobbits' banter as she showed them the city and specific points of beauty, she even showed them her and Orophin's secret lake after getting them to promise to keep it a secret. 

\-----

It was the morning the fellowship were due to leave. Lothiriel awoke and got ready with a heavy heart. Putting on her Marchwarden gear, she made her way to the river. 

After the formal farewells and gift giving was completed by the Lord and Lady, Lothiriel made her way over to say some of her own. 

She first approached Aragorn. They clasped upper arms and nodded to each other with mutual respect. "Try not to get yourself killed, mellon nín." She smiled at him but held worry in her heart for not only her dear friend but also her beloved sister back home. "I could say the same thing to you." She then moved onto Boromir who she regretted to not have spoken more with him other than a few friendly exchange of words at the feast. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Boromir of Gondor." She held out her arm to give the same gesture she had to Aragorn, "the pleasure is all mine, My Lady." He took her hand and laid a soft kiss upon it and nodded in respect. Next was Gimli, she rather enjoyed this dwarf's presence even if he was very distrustful of her and her race. "Safe travels to you, Gimli son of Gloin, it was a pleasure to meet you." Still very wary of her he gave a polite nod but added a grunt as not to be too polite to a race that had a series of bad history with his own. She simply walked past the woodland prince looking him straight in the eye with an emotionless expression as she did so. The next she greeted with great sadness. The four hobbits ran and hugged her tightly, tears threatening to spill down their cheeks. "Do not cry little masters, be strong you have a long journey a head of you and as I promised last time we will once again be reunited. Namárië mellyn nín," she squeezed them tight then leaned back slightly to look upon their tearful faces and give them a reassuring smile, "Farewell my friends..." She placed a light kiss atop each of their foreheads, causing Sam to blush the deepest shade of crimson, and shooed them off to the boats as to not keep the rest of their company waiting. 

She stood along side the Lady Galadriel and watched them float down the river, the whole time little Pippin did not take his saddened eyes off her until she was out of his sight sight. 

Galadriel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they turned to walk back to the city. 

 

\-------------

Lothiriel had lost track of how long it had been since the fellowship departed Lórien. A few weeks? Maybe a month or two? Or three? She want sure. She had been so caught up in her duties , time had just slipped right past her, more and more young elves were joining up with the guard recently she had to recruit more wardens to help with training days. Her little class of 10 soon grew to a not so little class of around 70, maybe more and that was just one age group. Sulindil's archery had greatly improved, he had even come to her during non-training hours for advice and tips and he occasionally insisted on coming with her on patrols which filled Lothiriel's heart greatly to see the young ellon was very serious and determined to become a great warrior and a great archer some day. 

She made her way down the usual path towards to training grounds, listening to the birds chirping in the trees. "Mae govannen, Lothiriel, the Lord and Lady requests your presence immediately at the council hall." Spoke a messenger who looked to be in a hurry. "Yes of course, did they say what they wanted?" She inquired a little confused. "No, only that it was important." The messenger hurried off on some other business he was to attend to. 

She made her way to the council hall as quickly as she could, wondering what could be so important at this hour that the Lord and Lady must speak to here about. 

She slowed as she approached the hall and straightened her jacket and ran her fingers quickly through her hair to look slightly more presentable. 

Inside the hall, the Lady sat upon one of the many chairs in the large room facing the doorway, Lord Celeborn stood behind her with a hand on the back of the chair. Another was also in the room, their back to the doorway as they peered out of the window. 

"I came as quickly as I-" the figure staring out of the window turned around to face her a she entered the room. She stopped in the centre, barely able to move or breathe. She took a deep gasp, her eyes filling with tears. "I-it.. It cannot be.." She breathed out in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh who is it?! It's probably pretty obvious tbh haha! I really hoped you enjoyed please leave a comment about what you think it really means a lot to know your thoughts!
> 
> Oh and also you guys must really want to know what I look like or something because a lot of you have asked if I have Instagram and yes I do its 9_Undomiel_9 , don't worry it's not all selfies I do post LOTR and The Hobbit stuff too, one of the videos I posted recently I laughed at for about 2 hours not even joking it's the behind the scenes of the hobbit one you have to check it out of you haven't seen it already.


	7. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back my lovelies, finally here with another chapter

Longing Chapter 6

"I-it... It cannot be..." She breathed out in a whisper. Tears came streaming down her face as she stood in complete shock unable to move. In front of her stood an elderly man clad completely in glowing white. He was completely different from the man she once knew but his friendly eyes remained just the same. "Gandalf...?" She breathed out, not believing he was standing before her. He stood there for a few seconds with a completely emotionless expression before cracking a smile at her and letting out a low chuckle. His laugh had not changed either. Lothiriel ran into his open arms and hugged him tightly as she chuckled even more, "that it is child.. That it is." He smiled down at her. " my eyes must deceive me, they said you fell." Tears still rolling down her cheek as she spoke, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. He whipped away her tears as he recounted what happened in Moria when the Balrog of Morgoth pulled him to his doom and told of what he had recently learned of the whereabouts of the fellowship, of which she was saddened to also learned of Boromir's death not long after they departed Lórien. 

"Do not worry my dear, Merry and Pippin are quite safe, they have been placed in the care of an old friend of mine, as for Frodo and Sam I hope they too still remain unharmed which I am sure they have, I have faith in them. But alas I must leave you again," He explained "I must meet with Aragorn in Fangorn forest. You will meet with us soon enough but for now you must prepare troops; as many elves that can be spared. I have also sent word to Lord Elrond to do the same and for his warriors to meet you here. I fear we will be in need of your assistance very soon Lothiriel, as the Lady has foresaw. When the time comes you will travel to Rohan. I must prepare to leave, call a meeting with the other Marchwardens and explain what must be done and prepare your wardens." Lothiriel gave a quick nod and before exiting gave the old man a hug, "I am glad you are back my old friend."

 

\-------

Training had been really intensified over the following few weeks in preparation for whatever it was that was to come. Lothiriel helped out whenever she could when she was not patrolling meaning she very rarely ever got a moment to herself. 

"Lothiriel"

Bringing her out of her daydream she looked up from where she sat in the grass to see who the voice belonged to. 

"Uh sorry Rumil I was in a world of my own." She spoke wearily as she stood up. 

"Haldir has called a meeting for all the guard Captains and asked to come find you immediately, he says it is important." 

"Yes of course I will be right there." She nodded in thanks to the elf and made her way to the meeting room wondering what could be so important to rob her of the first moment she had to herself in a week. 

 

\-------

She entered the room to find Haldir standing, leaning on the table staring down at a map as the other Captains stood at either side of him. 

"Ah Lothiriel, I see my brother found you quickly enough." He stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke. 

"Yes indeed, may I inquire as to why this meeting has been called?" She made her way over to the table.

"Please, take a seat," he gestured to the seats and she, along with the others present sat down. "In 3 days we are to march to helm's deep. Lord Elrond's troops will arrive tonight." He resumed leaning over the table as he spoke. "The people of Rohan will be in need of us very soon as they have fled to the fortress to protect themselves from the legions of Uruk Hai that are closing in on them so we must make haste as to make it in time before the Uruk Hai get there first. We must make the necessary preparations for the arrival of the Imladris troops immediately as they should be here within 4 hours as well as prepare ourselves and our own troops so that we are able to leave in 3 days time if not sooner. I know it is not much time but we must be ready or Rohan will fall. We will send 300 for it is all we can spare. We will meet at the same time tomorrow along with the Imladris Captains to talk strategy but until then we all must go forth and prepare to receive our guests." He again stood up straight as everyone rose from their seats. Haldir nodded and the other Captains returned the gesture as they then turned and exited the room to prepare. 

Lothiriel had stayed in her seat. 

"Is something wrong my lady?" Haldir asked as he took the seat beside her.  
"Do you really think we can help them?" She looked up to him with worry in her eyes. Haldir offered a reassuring smile yet he also held worry in his eyes. "I do not know but if we do not try they will be slaughtered anyway for the Uruk Hai numbers are too great for them to defeat on their own. They will be trapped there. Helm's deep is built into the mountains and there is no other way out than through the front door."

"Then why do they flee there?" She asked shaking her head. 

"Helms deep has protected them in the past so they see it as a safe haven." 

The two elves sat in silence for a few seconds before Haldir spoke again. 

"Do not fret, we will be able to save them. The Uruk Hai rely on brute strength but they lack agility, strategy and team work which we do not. I have faith we will win this fight." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now come, we must make ready for our guests." He stood up and offered her his hand. 

\-------

The elves of Lórien worked tirelessly to make the preparations, pitching tents, preparing food and supplies for the Rivendell host to freshen up after their journey. 

The last of the preparations were complete just in time as they got word the host were but an hour away from the city. Lothiriel and the other officials who were expected to meet the troops upon their arrival swiftly left to freshen up and make themselves presentable. 

She quickly bathed before dressing in her official Marchwarden garb and braiding her hair back in simple braids. 

\-------

"Captain!" Sulindil ran to her side as she made her way to where they were to meet with the company.  
"May I walk with you?" He asked shyly. 

"Of course Sulindil, are you heading down to the clearing as well?" She smiled politely at him. 

"Umh yes actually, as the newest members of the guards we are expected to attend." He spoke proudly of his new title. He, along with a section of others had recently been accepted into the ranks of the wardens of Lothlórien. 

"I supposed you will be happy to see your old comrades again Captain?" The younger elf asked. 

"Yes I suppose it will be good to see them again, it has been quite some time since I last saw them." She smiled fondly. 

As they approached the area a small crowd were waiting to welcome the company from Rivendell, the Lord and Lady among them as well as Rumil and Orophin who she soon joined. 

Moments later the company appeared escorted by Haldir and a small group of wardens who had been sent to the city border to meet them. 

"Welcome, kin from Imladris. I am sure you all must weary from your journey. We have set up a camp for you all to freshen up, relax, drink and feast. Tomorrow, ... we will prepare for battle." The Lady spoke before she and Celeborn then departed and allowed the troops to settle in to their camp. 

"Lothiriel!" A familiar voice came from behind her. 

"Dagron! It is good to see you mellon nin!" The two clasped arms in friendly greeting. 

"As it is to you. I see you have settled in rightly." He smiled gesturing to her garb.

"Yes I suppose I have." She laughed. "As have you into your new position," Gesturing to his Captain's uniform, "it suits you." She nudged his shoulder in a friendly manner. 

\-----

The next day was filled with council meetings to discuss strategy, training and various other preparations to be made in order for the host to be able to leave in a days time. 

Lothiriel retired to her chambers early to get as much rest as possible as she knew she wouldn't get any for quite some time. She dreamed of battle, blood and death and awoke with an unsettling feeling in her stomach which she put it down to nerves for the inevitable battle they were about to enter. 

The army of elves set out from Lothlorien in the early hours of the morning travelling for long periods at a time without stopping in pursuance of arriving to Helms Deep in time to aid the people of Rohan in the forthcoming battle. When they did stop they didn't stop long, having some light refreshments of water and lembas bread before setting off again. 

"You look worried." Haldir sat down beside her on a large rock, following her gaze into the distance.  
"Should not I be? The odds are quite clearly against us, I do trust you realise that." Lothiriel stated plainly.  
"I do. But," he looked at her with a reassuring face, "I have faith. The Valar will protect us, good always triumphs evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Instagram xx  
> @chloemccoo


	8. Battle for Helm's Deep

The gates of Helms Deep echoed doom and despair as Lothiriel looked upon them. A horn was sounded as they approached to let the dwellers know aid had arrived. The elves marched through the gate in perfect, graceful unison, lead by Haldir. The people of Rohan looked on with a mix of emotions, some looked in awe, others in guarded suspicion but in some, hope returned to their hearts as help arrived in the form of these fine elven warriors. 

Aragorn burst through the crowd, the look of shock quickly turned to a look of joy and relief to see them as he and Haldir exchanged greetings and thanks. As he scanned the battalion of elves he soon spotted Lothiriel as they ran towards each other into a embrace, both relieved to see each other again in good health. 

"I am so glad to see you Mellon nin." Aragorn breathed. 

"As I am to see you, you look rough my old friend... Well rougher than usual" Lothiriel teased. 

Aragorn just laughed and embraced her again. It felt so good for both of them to see a friendly face that reminded them of home and safer times.

 

\----

Everyone got to work in making the final preparations before they were reached by the enemy. Lothiriel and Haldir met with the King to discuss strategy. 

"So it is settled, the elves will take the front wall, lead by Haldir and Aragorn," Theoden spoke, "why don't you run along and help the women and children into the caves, you will find my niece Eowyn down there" He directed to Lothiriel. 

"I mean no disrespect, My Lord, but I will be of much more use on the wall. I have an excellent shot with a bow as well as extensive battle experience." She spoke politely as she bowed her head. 

"The battle field is no place for a woman," the king spoke without lifting his head from the maps on the table. 

"My Lord she is one of our finest warriors I would not see her anywhere but by my side on the battlefield, with all due respect, I can vouch for her. " Haldir spoke with confidence yet respectfully. 

"As can I," Aragorn stepped forward and bowed his head as he spoke. 

The king stood in contemplative silence as he stared back and forth between the man and the elf who had spoken in this she-elf's favour. 

"Very well..." He sighed, he turned and looked Lothiriel dead in the eye, "do not make me regret my decision," he spoke in warning. 

 

\----

"The stubbornness of men will never cease to amaze me." Lothiriel rolled her eyes as she sharpened her blades and the tips of her arrows. 

"Don't let him get to you, King Theoden is very set in his ways" Aragorn sat beside her, picking up a few of her arrows and assisting her. 

The two sat in comfortable silence as the last of the arrows were sharpened then made their way to the deeping wall, soon doom would descend upon them all as the black mass of death approached from the horizon, getting closer and closer until finally coming to a stop and demonstrating their intimidation techniques, striking fear into the hearts of many.  
"Breath and focus..." she breathed to herself, eyes shut as she meditated the Uruk's chanting faded from her mind, focusing on nothing but her breath and the bow in her hand as she ran her hand familiarly down its string, becoming one with it. "Breath and focus..." she breathed one last time as her eyes snapped open to the battle cry of the Uruk as they charged forward after an arrow had been accidentally let loose by an older man, killing one of them, and no sooner had her eyes snapped open than had she, in one fluid movement, notched an arrow and fired with deadly precision striking down her first target down instantly. 

It had begun. 

Arrow after arrow was fired from atop the walls of Helm's Deep, taking down Uruk after Uruk, but it still was not enough to keep off the attackers. Great ladders soon breached the deeping wall. Almost every archer turned their attention to the Uruk-Hai ascending them, trying to keep them from accessing the great fortress. Alas as hard as they tried there was just too many and soon enough arrows were no longer of use to those upon the wall. Lothiriel produced her elven blade and sliced her way through the swarm of Uruks that began to surround them, her movements graceful and confident and never faultering. Soon there were just too many of them as people began to fall. She looked around whenever she could spare a glance to make sure her friends were still alive and well which they were to her relief. As she glanced around she spotted Haldir's red cloak, a massive Uruk appeared from behind him ready to cut him down, without even thinking she pulled her bow out like lightening and fired two arrows at once, both arrows hitting their mark straight through the monster's throat. As the creature fell Haldir gave her a nod of thanks as the two of them joined together fighting back to back in perfect unison, cutting down everything in their path. 

"17!! 18!! 19!! 20!! 21!! 22!!" Gimli counted as he stood on top of the wall chopping down everything that reared its ugly head from the ladders with his axe. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PLAYING A GAME AT A TIME LIKE THIS ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" Lothiriel shouted over the noise of battle to the dwarf. 

"I'LL NOT BE HAVING THAT POINTY EARED PRINCELING BEATING ME LASSY! EVEN IF HE DID GET A HEAD START!" The dwarf retorted with a deep chuckle and he continued to slice and dice around him. 

Something drew her eye to the field below as she seen something sparkle from the corner of her eye. 

"ARAGORN!!!!" She screamed as below an Uruk charged towards the wall with a great torch of blasting fire that she had never seen the like of before. 

"LEGOLAS!!!" He roared. "TOGO HON DAD LEGOLAS!!! [bring him down Legolas!!]" Aragorn signalled frantically as Legolas fired at the Uruk but still it charged on towards the wall. "DAGO HON!!! [Kill him!!]". It was too late. The Uruk flung itself towards the explosives with the torch with its dying breath causing an explosion, ripping the wall apart, causing the very ground to shake and rumble like an earthquake. 

Lothiriel, Aragorn and many others in close proximity to the explosion were thrown from the wall to the ground below were lines of elves stood awaiting the hoard to charge through the gaping hole in the wall. 

Everything became blurry to her as her ears rang loudly and she lay in the muck, next thing she knew, a great dark figure was standing over her, she managed roll out of the way of his jagged rusty sword, the next swing she managed to grab her own sword just in time to block it. The Uruk pushed and pushed his sword against hers, getting closer to her flesh by the second, he was much stronger than her and caught her off guard. His grimy blade pressed against her cheek, breaking through her skin. As blood trickled down her cheek, in huge burst of strength, she knocked his sword out of his hands, kicking him back in the stomach so she could roll backwards up onto her hunkers to which she received a swift upper cut to the jaw knocking her down on her back again. The Uruk climbed on top of her and began to choke her. Her vision began to blur and next thing she knew the Uruk lay dead on the ground with three arrows in its head and a hand out stretched to help her from the ground, piercing blue eyes looking down upon her. She took the hand and nodded to Legolas in thanks before grabbing her sword and joining the battle once more. 

They were being overrun there was no way they could possibly survive the night at this rate. 

She heard the sound of both men and elves alike screaming to fall back. She looked in Haldir's direction who was still atop what remained of the wall, he was being overwhelmed but managed to hold his ground, she tried to fight her way towards him to lend him a hand so they could get out of there, she could not get there fast enough... 

As he heard the call to fall back he commanded his men to do the same while trying to fight off his own attackers. There was just too many of them, he was surrounded. Lothiriel screamed out for him and ran as fast as she could but it was all in vain. He fell to his knees as Lothiriel reach him. She swung her sword with great strength from the anger she felt, decapitating the foul creature who had cut down her dear friend. She threw herself to her knees behind him as he fell into her lap, shaking as his eyes began to glaze over as life left his body. 

"Lothiriel..." he rasped. "Ssshhhh save your strength, rest" she choked as tears fell down her cheek. "Lothiriel... I..." he reached out and touched her face with the last of his strength. His light was gone... She placed a kiss upon his cold skin. Her ears were ringing again as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around her as if in a trance, her men were dead on the ground, she heard their screams around her as they were cut down like they were nothing. She looked upon their faces as they lay still... so many good men... Dagron... her oldest and most trusted comrade, cut down like a dog... Sulindil... Poor little Sulindil... he was just a boy to her, he had barely come of age and now she looked upon his lifeless form lying in the mud. They were all gone. She stood there staring at the blood on her hands, Haldir's blood, as battle raged around her and the screams of her comrades filled her head. 

"LOTHIRIEL!!" She was yanked from her trance, quite literally as Aragorn dragged her back to the keep. 

"What happened to you down there Lothiriel?!" Aragorn spoke frantically. 

"I.. I don't know what came over me I'm sorry..." She rubbed her eyes in frustration and then shook herself. "I'm fine, honest, stop hovering like a worried mother, don't worry about me I'm ok Aragorn!" She reassured him. 

He finally left her alone so she went to tend to her shoulder which she only now noticed the agonising pain it was in, must of been from the explosion she thought to herself as she bandaged it up for support, enough to hopefully prevent further injury to it but not too much as to restrict her movement, she would bandage it up properly after the battle if she lived to see the end. 

As she came back into the main room, soldiers were frantically trying to keep the door barricaded. 

"The fortress is taken. It is over." King Theoden spoke as he stared lifelessly at the great door as the Uruk hai banged against it from the other side. 

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it!" Aragorn pleaded with the king. 

"They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Lothiriel stood up from her seat, tears filled her eyes but did not spill down her cheek as she though of Haldir, Sulindil, Dagron and many others she had seen become nothing but a lifeless shell being trampled over like they weren't even there. 

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" The king and his men stood silent at Aragorn's question. "Is there no other way?!"

"There is one passage," Gamling spoke up, "it leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk hai are too many." He shook his head in defeat. 

Aragorn grabbed Gamling by the shoulder, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance." 

The King of Rohan looked on in despair, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Lothiriel could almost see the cogs turning in Aragorn's head as he thought. It may have been a rhetorical question but Aragorn answered anyway with hope yet in his eyes, "ride out with me," he spoke, "Ride out and meet them." His voice growing more confident in his plan. 

"For death and glory?" Theoden spoke, hope returning to his own eyes. 

"For Rohan. For your people." Lothiriel walked towards the two men, placing a confident hand on the kings shoulder to which the he did not bat away, but only give the she elf a gaze of new found respect, she had made it this far maybe he was wrong to doubt her. 

"The sun is rising..." Gimli stated as everyone's gaze turned to the sun rays flowing in through the window. They had made through the night maybe there was hope after all and if they were to die in this next charge, at least they would do so honourably like warriors rather than cowering in the corner like children. 

"Yes.. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden announced. 

"YES!" Gimli screamed as he ran out of the room and up the stairs to the great horn. 

"Let this be the hour we draw swords together." The King spoke to Aragorn and Lothiriel before gathering the horses together. 

Theoden King sat atop his great steed as he gave a final rally to men. "Fell deeds await. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And the red dawn!!" 

As Gimli sounded the horn of Helm Hammerhand, the door gave in. 

"FORTH EARLINGAS!!!" Theoden commanded and charged out with his men at his back and Aragorn, Legolas and Lothiriel by his side as Gimli sounded the great battle horn. 

They fought their way down the causeway onto the field below, flowing straight through like water as they cut down everything in their range. As the light had started to approach the top of the hill on the other side of the battlefield, a figure clad all in white appeared at the top, sat upon a lordly white steed. 

"Gandalf." Aragorn breathed. Soon enough everyone was looking towards the wizard as he stood alone. 

"Theoden stands alone." Gandalf spoke. Words only Legolas and Lothiriel hear from this far away.

Another man then rode up beside him. 

"Not alone." The man replied as he drew his great sword. "ROHIRRIM!" He commanded, his battalion rallied to his side atop many horses. 

"Eomer!" Theoden cheered. 

"TO THE KING!!" Eomer shouted as the hoard of riders charged down the hill as the sun gleamed down behind them, blinding many of the Uruk hai. They took down everything in their path causing many of the creatures to start fleeing into the surrounding forest. 

"Stay out of the forest!! Keep away from the trees!!" Eomer commanded his men. 

As the Uruks entered the forest it began to come alive and start to sway and crush the trespassers. Horrible groans and scream erupted from the forest until there was nothing but silence. 

It was finally over. They had beaten all odds of survival. They had won. 

 

\--------

The rohirrim quickly got to work removing the bodies from the battle field. 

"Final count: forty two," Legolas declared as he fiddled with his bow with a smirk on his face as he approached the dwarf who was perched atop a dead Uruk. 

"Forty two?! That's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling" Gimli mocked patronisingly, "I myself am sitting pretty on forty three." He spoke with arrogant pride. Legolas frowned before quickly drawing his bow and firing an arrow into the Uruk Gimli was sat upon. 

"Forty three." Legolas smirked again. 

"He was already dead!" Gimli exclaimed at the elf. 

"He was twitching" Legolas fought back sarcastically. 

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli wiggles his axe with his hand making the Uruk beneath him twitch as the dwarf let out a deep rumble of a chuckle. 

Lothiriel smirked and shook her head as she walked past the two, heading towards the rooms which had been set up for the healers to aid the wounded. Upon entering an older rohhirim woman greeted her. 

"That's a nasty gash on your cheek dear, we'll see about getting that cleaned up for you." She spoke as she gently took Lothiriel's chin in her hand and turned her face to the side to get a better look at the cut. "Thank you but I can manage on my own if I could just borrow some supplies, there are others who need your attention more than me, it's just a little knick." Lothiriel kindly spoke to the healer. "I wouldn't exactly call that a little knick but if you are sure, you'll find some supplies in the room to the left, you'll also find some clean clothes if you wish to change out of your armour, I can have then washed for" The woman gestured to the room. Lothiriel gave her thanks and made her way in and found everything she needed including plenty of clean hot water on a stove and some rags to clean the wound. The cut ran along her right cheekbone and was quite deep, thankfully not deep enough to need stitched up but still rather deep and would need regular attention for a few days to make sure it did not fester. She took what she needed and brought them over to a table in the corner of the room and began to peel off her armour which clung to her, covered in sweat, mud and now dried blood. She then began to clean her skin of all the dirt and grime covering her body. She was filthy especially after practically landing face down in the mud after being thrown from the wall after the explosion. 

As she cleaned her skin she noticed a few little scratches and bruises here and there but nothing major. Once her skin was clean she bound her shoulder up properly and put on a pair of clean clothes she had found in the room as the healer said she would. Just a simple woollen tunic and a pair of riding pants. She cleaned off her leather boots which luckily didn't take too much damage.

Lothiriel then tended to the gash on her face, she noticed a slight bit of bruising around her jaw where she had been punched but thankfully for her race the marks of battle would be gone within a few days as elves are blessed with the natural ability to heal faster than men. 

She flinched as she tried to get out all the dirt and grit in the gash but unfortunately there was no mirror around so she just had to hope for the best. 

"Here let me help." A voice said as he took the rag out of her hand and rinsed out the blood and dirt in the water before, with gentle hands, cleaning the gash. She did not object but instead watched him in silent suspicion as he tended her wound. 

"Lothiriel" she finally spoke. He looked at her confused. "My name is Lothiriel..." Legolas smirked a little as he continued with gentle touches. "I... Thank you.. For saving my life." She spoke awkwardly. 

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "If my deeds caused you to finally tell me your name then that is thanks enough." He smirked again. "Ok less of the flowery talk thanks." She rolled her eyes slightly to which Legolas let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Your wound is clean but it will need some ointment to stop it from festering and to help it heal." He reached for a little jar filled with a gel like substance. "This might sting a little." Lothiriel hissed as the substance was placed on her cheek making her eyes water a little as the strong smell of ground herbs penetrated her nostrils. 

"Apply a little bit of this to the area twice a day for the next few days and it should heal right up." Legolas smiled as he handed her the little jar. 

\-------

After some much needed rest, a small company consisting of Gandalf, King Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Lothiriel mounted their horses and exited Helm's deep as they were to make for Isengard to make Saruman answer for his crimes. 

As they stopped atop a hill, the dark fires of Mordor loomed in the distance. 

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf spoke darkly, "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on insta @chloemccoo


End file.
